fiverealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yammi
Yammi are one of the 6 fictional races in the text-RPG game fiverealmworld. Biology Yammi are very tall humanoid creatures. All mature females are about 190 centimetres heigh and males tower up to 220 centimetres. Although that, yammi are quite slim, averaging 80 kilograms. They live about 150 years. Yammi are shapeshifting creatures, that have two forms, called Faces: Lygos and Lyza. Lyza Lyza is the primary Face of yammi. Lyzas look like regular humans, excepting their height, which is unnaturally high. Also, they have black bat-like wigs attached between their shoulders. The opening of these wings is proportional to the height of the given yammi, and the surface is equal with half the size of the given yammi's body. Lyzas have red irises. Lygos Lygos is the secondary Face of yammi. While some yammi may find shapeshifting to Lygos hard or even impossible to accomplish, others cannot get out of it (Permanent Lygos). To become a Lygos, a Lyza must find a real and honest reason to hate something or somebody and want it be killed. After reminding the reason, yammi launch a roar (called the Everchanging Roar), close their eyes, and cuddle their wings together. If that is done with enough hatred, the shapeshift begins. The skin starts to darken and become thicker. The wings grow 1,5 times as large as before and also increase in surface. The irises become black, and so do the lips. Teeth grow larger. While in Lygos Face, yammi are a lot stronger and smarter, although getting easily enraged and dangerous. To get back to Lyza Face, Lygos just go to sleep or use the Everchanging Roar. Permanent Lygos are Lyza that changed into Lygos and cannot shift back (why does this happen is both unknown and random). Every time a Lyza becomes a Lygos, it loses 1 year of it's 150 year lifespan. Permanent Lygos (PL) are an exception, living for 300 years and being immune to any disease or poison. While in Lygos Face, yammi feel pain everytime they breath, this making the long-living Permanent Lygos prone to suicide. Facts about Yammi Biology *Yammi are immune to viruses. Although that, they are affected by bacterias as much as humans are. (excepting PL) *Yammi are immune to eye diseases of any kind. *Yammi suffer from cancer the same way humans do. (excepting PL) *Yammi swet a lot, this forcing their body to rapidly regenerate. This causes them to age quickly (becoming adults at 10 years), but extends their lifespan to 150 and makes their wounds heal 10 times faster than human wounds. Although that, just like humans, yammi cannot heal nervous tissue, ligaments, limbs, or eyes. (excepting PL) *Yammi suffer from any poison they cannot swet or regurgitate, but less than humans. (excepting PL) *Yammi have an average speed of 200 km/h while flying. Transforming to Lygos does not increase that speed. Exceptions make PL, which can obtain up to 500 km/h. *PL is actually considered a race different than the regular yammi, and is not playable. *Yammi have an average IQ of 125, 158 being considered genius and 105 retard. A 2 year old (would look like a 6 year old) yammi would be as smart as a genius orc. Social Order Yammi live in ve ry well-organized societies, having 3 or 4 bosses and hundreds of subordinates to mantain order. Yammi societies are just large cities of about one million citizens each, that do not really connect with each other, although events like yammi fighting other yammi never take place. Yammi cities are situated in tranquil places, like mountain peeks or underground. In yammi societies, there is no slavery or forced labor, every individual can choose his own way in life after reaching the age of 8. Also, there is no official military force, because there are a lot of mechanical protections and the cities themselves are quite tricky to find (although mercenaries exist, and there's quite a lot of them). Yammi law is strict, punishing anything, from murder to a simple insult, but the punishment is lower than in human law. Although that, yammi law punishes anyone of a different race that did not respect their law with the death sentence. For that matter, there are very few persons of a different race in yammi society, and most of them are mercenaries or scientists. Yammi currency is Cross, and consists of aluminium coins with a cross and wings in the background. 1 Cross is worth 1 gram of gold. Commerce between yammi cities is intense, but commerce with other races is slim to none. Yammi attend school from the age of 1 to the age of 8, and an advanced school of Finance, Mechanics, Physics, Chemistry or Magic afterwards. After the age of 12, yammi are forced to get a job (if they are mercenaries, this is considered a job). If they don't get a job, they will be forever excluded from the yammi society and exiled. Technology Yammi are very technologically advanced in all fields of study excepting transportation (due to the fact they can fly). They're alimentation is based primarily on vegetation grown inside cities, or meat they get from ocasional commerce with the dwarfs (underground only). Medicine Although yammi bodies are specialized in healing themselves, the fact of rapidly aging tends to weaken the bones, so progress in medicine was done anyway. Also, due to resistance to many health hazards, yammi had time studying on uncurable diseases primarily, and actually found a cure to cancer and AIDS. Optic medicine does not exist at all, neither does stomathology. Overall, yammi have a wide knowledge about yammi, human, elf, draconian, dwarf and orc anatomy. Chemistry Yammi know a lot of chemistry, enough to discover fission and fusion, to identify all chemical elements and develop alternative sources of energies based on sunlight and the energy emmited from electrolization and the reaction between alkalines and water. They are also specialised in different types of poisons, and already discovered cyanide, chloroform, stricnine and dangerous monoxydes. Physics Yammi fave cutting-edge knowledge about physics, knowing the string theory, cuantic mechanics, being able to create superconductors and potent diamagnets. They use silicon chips, have computers, harness electricity and have internet and radio. Magic Yammi learn principles of magic by studying archeologic fields, or sometimes by taking lessons from other races. Other than that, they don't really know much magic themselves, but are very fast learners. Weapons Yammi are specialised in producing hi-tech weapons. They have tazers, lightsabers, proton guns and all other gadgets like those. They also have all kinds of bombs, from hydrogen fusion bombs to shrapnel grenades. A regular yammi city has hundreds of weapon shops where you can buy anything you want at a low price. Relations with other Races Yammi are probably the most racist race, hating everyone else and not wanting to deal with them. This makes yammi very aggressive with everyone yet neutral in wars. Actually, the whole yammi society concept is made in a way that discriminates and convicts any outsider. Yammi consider everyone else inferior to them. Although that is true, it puts them in a lot of trouble, leading to cold wars or sneek attacks on cities. Yammi don't have any allies, excluding the fact that they help one another. As for commerce, it is done only in underground cities, where food is little, or at war, when learning magic is a must.